


it feels like home

by trappedoutside124



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedoutside124/pseuds/trappedoutside124
Summary: Set post-civil war, pre-infinity warAfter a month of being on the run, Wanda calls out to the mind stone.Vision responds.





	it feels like home

A month and a half. 

That's how long it had been since Steve had broken her and the others out of a the raft. 

A whole month and a half on her own. 

Wanda considered this as she sat on the bed of her hotel room in Prague. Her now blonde hair (Natasha had urged her to dye every so often it in order to change her appearance) was tied behind her head as she absentmindedly scrolled through the television channels. Clothes scattered the room, as well as take out boxes from food joints around the corner. For the last week or so, it had been non-stop rain; Wanda had been cooped up for days. 

One way or another, her mind began to drift back to Vision, as it always did. Before she was taken prisoner for helping Steve's friend Bucky escape, the two of them had been close. She enjoyed talking to him about the world. They would take long walks around the compound, play chess in the break room, and spar together when they were bored. They were connected by the mind stone, something the others could never understand. Sometimes, they wouldn't even talk out loud. They would just communicate telepathically, through pictures and feelings.

She missed him so much, and wondered if he ever missed her too. 

It wasn't like she was totally alone; every so often, Steve, Sam, or Nat would check in. Someone was putting money in a bank account for her each month (she suspected Stark--only he had that type of money). Still, she felt alone. She was under strict orders from Steve to not contact anyone. If the government knew where she was, they'd come for her and take her back to the raft. 

She shuddered. She never wanted to go back there again. 

But it had been a month and a half without substantial human contact. A month and a half of take out food, of hiding in a hotel room, of constantly looking over her shoulder in case someone was following her. A month and a half without her Vision. 

So, Wanda did something rash. She called out to Vision. 

She didn't even know if it would work, but she had to try. Turning off the tv, she walked over the window and closed the blinds. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes, concentrating on the mind stone. She could feel the wisps of red magic begin to form around her hands. 

"Vision," she whispered, "I miss you." She pushed across miles and miles of ocean and land to try and connect with him, maneuvering through countless energies. At first, she didn't feel anything. Then, after a second, she felt a barely noticeable twitch in the energy. A faint "ping" that she recognized. And then, it was gone. 

Wanda threw her hands down in frustration, tears pricking her eyes. "Silly girl," she chastised herself, "that would never work."

2 days later, Vision appeared. 

It was morning when she first noticed him. She had her hood up on her jacket and was on her way to breakfast. The rain had finally broken and she was desperately searching for sunlight. So, she pulled on her light jacket and went a couple blocks down to a cafe for breakfast. She had just ordered when she felt a tingling up her spine. Slowly, she began to look around, searching for what was making her apprehensive. Her eyes landed on a blonde man to her left. 

He was across the street from the cafe, hands in the pockets of his tailored jeans, staring at her. He was familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. Wanda bristled. Was he an agent? Had they found her? Quickly, she changed her order to a to-go one and hurried out the back door of the cafe. 

The tingling feeling didn't leave her as she walked home. She took side street upon side street, doubled back and then went around again. Her 10 minute walk home turned into a 40 minute one as she tried to lose the trail of the man following her. Finally, she was brave enough to take the street back to the hotel and rush up to her room. Her egg biscuit was cold, and she threw the bag on the desk, all semblance of hunger lost to the tension inside her. 

Then, she heard a knock. 

Wanda whipped around, hands at the ready. She didn't answer at first, then she heard the knocking again. Taking a deep breath, Wanda gathered all her strength. From across the room, she used her powers to open the door. It was the blonde man. 

In an instant, she slammed the door and threw him up against the wall in a haze of red. "Who are you? How do you know me?" she demanded. 

"Wanda, please, it's me--" 

"Try again. Name, now." The man stuck to the wall looked at her sadly. Then, his skin began to ripple. Peach and blonde was replaced by red and gold. And then, in front of her, was Vision. 

"Oh my god," Wanda yelled, dropping her hands and removing Vision from the wall. He drifted to the ground, never taking his eyes off of her. This was the first time he'd seen her since she was arrested. 

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Only a few feet separated them, but it felt like ages. Wanda stared at the android, feelings rushing around inside of her. The prickling sensation she felt that morning must have been the mind stone and Vision trying to get her attention. She wanted him here so bad before. Now that he was here, she didn't know what to say. 

Finally, he spoke. "I heard you call out to me. Two days ago, I felt your connection. I left as soon as I could." He took a tentative step forward. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I thought you hated me."

Wanda took a step closer to him. "I could never hate you. I missed you."

Vision took another step closer. Now, he was close enough to see the flecks of green in Wanda's eyes, close enough to feel her warmth and her humanity. "I missed you too."

In an instant, Wanda was on him. Arms wrapped around his strong shoulders, face buried in his neck. He picked her up and held her close, hand wrapping into her hair and pulling her tight against him. They both breathed deeply, emotions overwhelming them. 

"How long can you stay?" she whispered into his neck.

"Only a few days. I don't want Ross to find your whereabouts through me," he replied sadly. 

At the moment, Wanda didn't care. She had Vision, and that was all that mattered. 

After a month and a half, she finally felt at home again.

**Author's Note:**

> After the number that infinity war did to this beautiful couple, i had to write some fluff to make me feel better!


End file.
